danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Danganronpa Wiki:Image Policy
__NOEDITSECTION__ Image Guidelines General Rules *Images should be uploaded in the best quality available, and high resolution where possible. *To avoid copyright infringement, any images uploaded into article or gallery spaces should be used for illustrative purposes only. This means that they are used to depict something which would be difficult to describe in words alone or is depicting an event is described in the paragraph next to it. *Complete scans of any book are not permitted, as it is a breach of copyright law. Single panels or example pages may be uploaded only if they are used for illustrative purposes, as above. *Additionally, any panels or pages from fan-translated (scanslated) manga are not permitted - any translated text should be cropped out of the image. Ideally, use raw Japanese scans. *Any screenshots from anime should not include subtitles. *Pornographic or otherwise nude/sexual images are not permitted - even if they are canonical to the Danganronpa franchise such as a screenshot or manga page - as they are against Wikia’s Terms of Use. This includes the "Man's Nut" (DR2) "Gun of Man's Passion" (DRV3) CGs, and that CG of Korekiyo in DRV3. If you are unsure whether an image breaks this rule, contact an Admin before uploading. *In image galleries, make an effort to describe what the image is in the caption, such as the name of the book, magazine, or anime episode it came from. *In image galleries, original book/magazine scanners must be credited in the caption using reference tags. If the original scanner cannot be identified, contact an Admin for advice. *Fanart in articles or galleries is not permitted, except if it has been drawn by franchise contributor such as a Danganronpa crew member, voice actor, or manga illustrator. *In sprite galleries, the only material allowed are raw assets that come from the game files, and faithful recreations of raw assets, such 1:1 pixels. If you are unsure about something you wish to add, please contact an Admin for advice. Filenames In order to ensure our image database is easy to search, filenames should, at minimum, include the FULL localization First name and Surname of any characters pictured, except in the circumstance in which a large group of characters are pictured, in which case you would use the name of the group of people, or if it is a scanned page of predominantly text. E.g: *Danganronpa_1_Makoto_Naegi_Fullbody_Sprite_01.png *Danganronpa_1_CG_-_Class_78th_Epilogue_Vault_Door.png *Danganronpa_The_Animation_Leon_Kuwata_Execution.png *Danganronpa_2_Artbook_Scan_Hajime_Hinata_Beta_Designs_01.png *Danganronpa_V3_Kaede_Akamatsu_Report_Card_01.png *Famitsu_Scan_September_29th_2016_Page_01.png Surname or first name only is not acceptable. Localization nicknames like “Hina” or “Taka”, or original Japanese spellings of names, may be additionally included in the filename, but not be the only name included. E.g: *Danganronpa_1_Aoi_Asahina_Hina_Introduction.png *Danganronpa_1_Kiyotaka_Ishimaru_Taka_Class_Trial.png Any image which does not follow the above guidelines may be deleted. Userpages *Spoiler images and text are not permitted in userpages and will be removed. *In the case of Danganronpa V3 this means any content whatsoever which would be considered a plot spoiler, up to but not limited to: Who the mastermind is, murders, executions, or key plot events. *In the case of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and Danganronpa: Another Episode, this includes character deaths. *While uploading images for your userpage is allowed, it is strongly suggested that they are uploaded to a service such an external hosting service such as and embedded, in order to make our image uploads easier to moderate. *As of June 2017, uploading Fanart to the wiki (which you have not created yourself) is not permitted. The only exception to this rule is if you can provide proof that you have personal permission from the artist (such as in the case of commissioned art). This is part of our commitment to try and ensure all community creators are credited for their work. *Any other non-fanart images MUST include the prefix NON-RELATED, eg: **NON-RELATED_Kyogre_Animation.gif *Any images uploaded to your userpage including nudity, gore, jumpscares, deliberately offensive content, or which otherwise break our User Agreement guidelines will be removed. *Any images uploaded but are not actually added on any page in a 24 hour period, including but not limited to userpages, articles, galleries, etc. will be deleted without warning even if they follow our other guidelines. If you have trouble with adding images to pages, or don't know where to add it, please contact an Admin for help. Category:Danganronpa Wiki Policies